1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to wireless communications networks, such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and the Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio link failure (RLF) may occur within radio access technologies, such as UMTS and LTE, when the radio channel signal strength is too weak to continue with communication between a user equipment (UE) and the network. RLF is a local event that is usually detected by the UE immediately and then later by the network nodes. As a result, RLF is conventionally handled locally by the UE, such as through the release of dedicated signaling resources leading to a discontinuation of the communication between the UE and the network.